


Love in the Darkness

by Shadowhawk9989



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Conflicted Kylo Ren, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhawk9989/pseuds/Shadowhawk9989
Summary: A poem covering Ben's thoughts through the films. Kinda angsty, and kinda sweet too, because I just couldn't bear making him suffer anymore than he already had.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Love in the Darkness

There is one small spark of light within him,

One small star defying the darkness in his soul.

One quiet voice inside his mind that whispers to him late at night,

Whispering "Come home. Come back to the light."

The voice of the darkness is louder, harder to ignore.

It's an insidious poison spreading to every corner of his mind,

Trying to extinguish the light.

It tells him "There is nothing to fear from the dark."

"Embrace it and become the dark warrior you are meant to be."

He feels eternally at war with himself,

Caught between the dark and the light,

Unable to truly embrace either fully.

It's a war he's sure he can never win.

Then he meets _her_.

Her presence pierces straight through him,

Like a ray of sunshine piercing straight through the darkness in his soul

To the one spark of light deep down inside.

There's something about her that draws him in.

The light in him answers to the light in her;

The darkness in her answers to the darkness in him.

He feels like he has just found a part of himself

He never realized was missing.

He admires her ferocity, her spirit,

Feels it start to melt the coldness in his heart.

He begins to think the light may not be

Too far away to reach, after all.

As time moves on,

And he gets to know her better,

He feels more and more like

She is filling a hole in his heart

That has too long been empty.

It takes her longer to understand.

She is stubborn, he knows,

Stubborn and a bit afraid.

But she'll come around eventually.

And one day she does.

She finally opens up to him,

Lets him into her heart,

And he feels the last of the ice melt from his own.

He finally sees clearly what was hidden from him before.

He knows he's found his way home.

She is his home.

Since the day she found her way to his side,

They have been inseparable.

She took his hand, and

Promised him that she would never leave him,

That he no longer had to be alone,

That he had a home with her.

That was the moment he fully allowed the light

Back into his heart,

And the day that he realized that he was falling in love.

The day she finally told him that she loved him

Was the best day of his life.

Their love finally gave him the strength to defeat 

The poisonous voice in his mind,

And the dark entity it belonged to,

For good.

There will always be darkness inside him,

He knows this,

But now the light is strong enough to hold it at bay.

Now he doesn't have to fight its pull alone.

He has his love to keep him strong.

She will always be there for him,

And he for her.

They are two halves of a whole,

Two souls joined as one.

Their love is stronger than the darkness,

And the darkness will never win again.


End file.
